Crush (Kim Possible)
"Crush" is the first aired episode of Kim Possible, it originally aired on the Fox network in the United States on Friday, June 7, 2002. In this episode Kim tries to stop the evil Dr. Drakken from using stolen Japanese game technology to build a giant robot. Fighting the bad guys, however, is nothing compared to asking her crush, Josh Mankey, out to an upcoming school dance. The episode was written series creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and directed by Chris Bailey. It generally received positive reviews from TV critics, who commended the storyline, witty dialogue and animation. According to the Nielsen ratings, it was viewed by 17.22 million people in the United States, and required a 6.8 rating in the 18-49 demographic, making it a ratings success. It is rated TV-PG. Plot The day begins with Ron searching in his locker for his pet Rufus. After Rufus is found, Ron notices Kim staring across the hallway, enraptured. As Ron turns around, he sees that it is Josh Mankey that Kim is staring at. Neither he nor Rufus are impressed by Josh. Kim approaches Josh, but is unable to talk to him, and just ends up rambling. Kim then announces her intentions to Ron about wanting to ask Josh to the Spirit Week Dance. Ron responds stating that won't make Josh feel weird going with them, as they always go together. Kim responds saying that's as friends, and this time she wants a date. Ron announces then he will also bring a date to the dance. Wade calls Kim to inform her of a situation in Tokyo involving her arch nemesis Dr. Drakken. Kim and Ron then hitch a ride with Britina to Tokyo, and on the flight, Ron makes his first failed attempt at getting a date for the dance by asking Britina if she wants to dance with him. Upon arriving in Tokyo, Kim and Ron are introduced to Nakasumi-San and informed that his factory has been taken over and that its two workers are trapped inside. As Kim and Ron infiltrate the factory Ron comes to the conclusion that Drakken is trying to steal Christmas, Kim is doubtful and convinced it's a take over the world plot. Kim and Ron locate the hostages and Kim gives Ron the Kimmunicator so he can distract Drakken while she frees the hostages. Ron's distraction works, and Kim is able to free both hostages. Drakken discovers Kim and Ron and prepares to tell them his plan. However, Shego interrupts, pointing out whenever he does this, Kim wins. Drakken then activates a series of cables, which are attached to the factory's production line, and then proceeds to escape with the production line, his henchmen, and Shego by helicopter. The next morning Kim is at breakfast with her father as he reads in the paper about Kim's exploits the previous evening. Kim starts telling her dad about the Josh situation and how she wants to take him to the dance. Kim then begins telling her mother about Josh, when Jim and Tim interrupt saying Kim should send Josh an anonymous email through Sweden. Her father then recalls that Jim and Tim's principal has been getting anonymous emails from Sweden, at which point the boys disappear. Kim's mom then gives Kim some advice on how to talk to Josh. Meanwhile, Kim goes to cheer practice and meets her best friend Eddie Lioose. Kim tries several times throughout the day to ask Josh out but is unable to do so. Ron likewise tries several times to find a date but is rejected each time. Kim plans to talk to Josh as he paints a banner for the dance; however, Bonnie's arrival causes Kim to decide to ask him after cheer practice. During practice, the Kimmunicator rings and the distraction causes Kim to fall over, ripping Josh's banner. Kim and Ron follow up a tip on Drakken's newest lair, which leads them to a fortress deep in a snowy mountain region. Wade is unable to shut down the sensor beams around it. However, he is able to increase the beam's frequency thus making them visible to the human eye. As Kim announces they can't touch the beams, Ron crashes into her and both head into the field of laser beams. They manage to avoid the beams, unfortunately, Rufus slides into one, setting off an alarm and causing them to be captured. Kim and Ron are then taken inside Drakken's lair and surrounded by henchmen. Kim leaps over the henchmen to fight Shego on a catwalk above them. As the henchmen close in on Ron, he calls for help. Kim proceeds to throw him a tin of lip gloss. Ron threatens the henchmen with the tin, causing them to burst out laughing. Kim tells Ron to hold his breath and open the lid, which he does, releasing a potent stink which knocks out the henchmen. Kim then uses the lip gloss on Shego, knocking her out as well. Drakken then appears, and Ron tells him he knows of his plan to steal Christmas, to which Drakken replies "not even close". Drakken then uses the factory assembly line he stole to form the ultimate robot warrior. As Drakken begins his rampage around his lair, Kim calls Wade, who informs her that Nakasumi built an override into his factory's system. Ron then distracts Drakken while Kim climbs up the robot's back searching for the override. As Drakken attempts to remove Kim from his robot's back, he inadvertently reveals the override switch. Kim plugs the Kimmunicator into the override and Wade begins hacking into the robot. Ron attempts a flying kick on the robot but is caught in mid-air by Drakken. As Ron hangs upside down, Rufus falls out of his pocket. Kim uses her hair dryer to swing down and rescue Rufus. As Drakken prepares to vaporize Kim, Wade gains control of the robot and then uses the robot to hang Drakken upside down like Ron. However, Shego is quickly able to disable Wade's control of the robot. Both Shego and Kim jump into the cockpit and fight for control over the robot. This causes Drakken and Ron to be flung around on the outside of the robot. During the fight, Ron and Drakken are released from the robot's grip and Shego is able to cause Kim to fall out of the cockpit. However, Kim is able to use her hair dryer to entangle the robot's legs during her descent. As the robot tips over, Kim uses her rocket skates to move herself and Ron to safety. On her return to Middleton, Kim plans to ask Josh to the dance, however as Josh gets closer to her position, Kim freaks out, hiding in the janitor's closet. Ron encourages Kim and she leaves the closest and starts talking to Josh who agrees to go with her to the dance. As they walk away together, Ron announces his need for the ride to the dance. However, Kim slams the door close to the janitor's closet. Kim is then seen dancing with Josh at the dance. During the dance, the Kimmunicator beeps, but she switches it off and continues to dance with Josh. As the episode ends it turns out that poor Ron is still trapped in the janitor's closet. Category:Kim Possible episodes Category:Episodes